Keep Calm and Have Faith
by LadyBookworm18
Summary: When the Flynn-Fletchers find a young girl on the streets, they decide to take her in. But Eden Kirkland is hiding a big secret, and her past is catching up to her. Suddenly, when Phineas and the gang are thrown into an epic adventure with romance, suspense, humor, and more, they learn you have to have faith in your friends... rated T for language, I only own my OCs.


_Hi guys! So, I've been thinking about this story for a while, and I decided to do it. This is just the prologue, the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**:: ~ Keep Calm and Have Faith ~ ::**

**= The Prologue- Boulevard of Broken Dreams =**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**T**his story takes place in Danville, a city in the Tri-State area. Now, Danville was usually a sunny place... except for today.

The usually blue sky was filled with stormy gray clouds that leered overhead, peering down at the empty streets- well, almost empty.

A girl was walking beside the sidewalk, staring at her feet. Her hair was thick and wavy, and cut to her shoulders. It was an unusual dusty rose color, and had no evidence of being dyed. Her skin is very pale, as if she rarely went outside, and her eyes were a sky blue. She was short slender, almost frail looking. She wore a light pink shirt and light blue jeans, and her feet were adorned with old, ratty white sneakers. A black bomber jacket was draped over her small frame. She was quietly singing under her breath.

''_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone._'' She sighed, glancing around at the streets surrounding her. The usually inviting looking houses now looked old and rundown. Storms didn't happen very often in Danville, and when they did the citizens immediately locked themselves inside their houses.

''_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone__._'' She stared straight ahead, her eyes emotionless. Her lips only moved slightly, though her voice was clear; quiet, but clear. If you listened closely you could tell that she had a faint British accent.

''_I walk alone._'' She repeated.  
''_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._'' She trailed off, then cleared her throat and continued.

''_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me._'' She looked around hopefully for something, or somebody, anyone, but the streets stayed empty. She could have sworn she saw a tumbleweed. She sighed sadly.  
'' _'til then I walk alone._''

''_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah._'' She kicked at some rocks, staring at the gravel.

''_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone._

_Read between the lines_  
_What's fucked up and everything's alright_  
_Check my vital signs_  
_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._'' She let out a bitter laugh. Why should she bother? It wasn't like there was anybody out there who would help...

She sang the rest of the song without pausing, not averting her gaze from the ground. Her voice turned louder and louder, echoing through the streets.

''_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone..._'' She closed her eyes, and if you looked closely you could see glistening tears running down her pale cheeks.

''I walk alone...''

* * *

**Wow, that was sad. So, yeah. This is just the prologue, the next chapter WILL be happy and have Phineas and Ferb in it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, Green Day, or Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Names and places, other than those stated through the Phineas and Ferb writings, are products of my imagination and any semblance to actual persons living or dead are completely coincidental. Once again, I do not own this show, the song, or the band.**


End file.
